Orbital Feline
Orbital Feline was an old series of designed Crossover fan fics, created by 2091riveraisrael in the year 2002 during the Origin Days of The PROJECT Corporation, between Atlantis the Lost Empire and PROJECT Based creations featuring a break through between reality and the Disney universe after a Female cat name Tanya arrives on Earth from Outer Space. ''Cast *Jack Morris'' *''Thomas Carnage'' *''Emanuel Marborack'' *''Tanya'' *''Millie Noronora'' *''Morgan Noses'' *''Milo Thatch'' *''Lyel Rourke'' *''Helga Sinclair'' *''Gaetan Moliére'' ''Plotline 'Part 1' 'Part 2' 'Part 3' 'Epilogue' Gallery Ulysses in Atlantis 2.jpg|A 2015 Illustration created by 2091riveraisrael, to form as an Artwork for Part 2 of the Fan Fic Trilogy featuring an Alternate Milo's Return Originating from 2003's Milo Return... Trivia *''Orbital Feline was first thought of in the year 2001, before the events of Atlantis the Lost Empire by a 10 year old 2091riveraisrael at the time, but actual work on the Story did not Originate until 2091's discovery of Atlantis the Lost Empire In Theaters, which eventually gain his interest in its characters and vehicles to add it into the story by 2002... *''The Orbital Feline Trilogy was one of the first known Science fictional PROJECT Based creation during the Origin Days of The PROJECT Corporation...'' *''2091 in the year 2015 decided to create and resemble his former past Characters of his old 2002 Story, Emanuel Marborack, Jack Morris and Millie Noronora as resemblance to 2091riveraisrael's real life future friends...'' **''Emanuel Medina, Emanuel Marborack'' **''Joshua Bermudez, Jack Morris'' **''Pokiezilla2, Millie Noronora'' *''The Ulysses Submarine was shown as the Stories main Important Role in the entire Plotline, as it was used in various scenes throughout the Trilogy, including with the help of Tanya, to Obtain the Power of Flight In Parts One and Two of the Fan Fic Series...'' *''The Chase Scene in Part One bared a strong Resemblance to that of the Cat of Outer Space Chase Scene in the old 1978 Movie, that 2091 used to watch as a kid in the early to Late 1990's, he still watches the Movie to this very day...'' *''Tanya the Telepathy Talking Cat was inspired by Jake from the 1978 Cat from Outer Space Flick...'' *''It was discovered that Tanya is able to Hold the Ulysses in the air at such an extreme Height for about 12 Hours, After which she loses Strength and Passes Out as shown In Part One when she Landed the Giant Ship into the Ocean 12 Miles off the Coast of Long Island after Rescuing and dropping Millie off on a Safe Farm before Hittin the Ocean...'' **''It Is Possible due to the Ships Size and Weight on how Tanya could lose Steam after a couple of Hours, it is also Possible when Interrupting her Concentration while Levitating the Ship could also be the Main cause of her Loss of Focus...'' **''It is also reveled that the Ships Engine's are the main cause of her Focus, and if even one of Ulysses's Propellors should become Damaged or stop Turning she would lose concentration causing the Weight of the Vessel to knock her out, and the Submarine to Fall out of the Sky...'' *''Both Milo Thatch and Kida Kash, no longer lose their roles in the Fan Fic as the Main Characters and are still the Story's main Top Protagonists, featuring that 2091 in the day still followed the Atlantis Story despite new characters and an Alternative Universe...'' *''The Leviathan attack on the Camera Men and Actors in the North Atlantic during a Rehearsal Scene for a Historical Film, was a similarity attack to the Viking Prologue which occurred in the same fate with all of its Saliors Dying and the ship being Destroyed, this one attack would soon alert the world of Atlantis the Lost Empire merging into Reality...'' Category:Creations of 2002 Category:Fan Fics Category:PROJECT Based Creations Category:Origin Days